batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Teegeeack
Teegeeack is a planet in the Wild Space region of the Galaxy. It boasts no intelligent life forms as permanent residents and is among the galaxies most inhospitable planets in known space. History Teegeeack, of the Seti Alpha System, was long considered a prison planet by the Ratakans. Disobedient slaves who proved themselves to be difficult to contain were of coarse, killed. But many were imprisoned, put on ships and sent to Teegeeack to serve out the rest of their short lives on one of the harshest planets the Ratakans could find. The Ratakans found the planet was already host to many strange and vicious animals, but they took it one step further by transplanting species from other planet and depositing them on Teegeeack for breeding. Some of these species adjusted well, others were killed off immediately by the native animals. The planet originally had a fairly rich gold mine which the prisoners were forced to dig upon their arrival. The Ratakans built a facility on the surface to house and protect the prisoners during their off hours. It was also a refinery which turned the raw gold and silver ore into it's pure form. The facility served as a landing pad for ships to cart away the gold that had been mined and refined there on the planet. Eventually the subterranean creatures killed the prisoners, or they were caught outside after dark and were killed by the creatures that lurk in the shadows of knight. Still, slaves were cheap, especially slaves that no one else wanted because of their unruliness. Still, the gold that was produced by the slaves was marginal at best and the planet was deemed to unsafe for any real efforts to be made in doing some more industrialized mining so the facility was abandoned. Prisoners sent there were landed on the day side. the ships that dropped them off weren't even ships. they were more like drop pods which crashed on the surface. the prisoners who survived, left their crash site and were forced to find shelter themselves. Not many survived. those that did fled north to the mountain area's where there were rocks that would keep them safe from the mutant Sand burrowers. A small settlement actually managed to spring up for a few years but it failed do to lack of food and water and their shelters were sub par to withstand the night attacks buy the Volgam. The Ratakans excavated a site in the southern hemisphere, presumably for the site of another refinery but nothing ever came of it. All that remains of it is a crater filled with pebbles and rock. The ground under the crater was burned with weapons fire, heated and then let to cool until it hardened. The Mutant Sand Burrowers find it too difficult to move under the crater and are forced to go around. After the Ratakans fell the planet was lost. It wasn't well known to the rest of the universe and it wasn't important enough for those who did know it, to remember it. It was eventually rediscovered by a LONAS Patrol exploring new hyperspace routes within Wild Space to nearby star systems. The Centauri Exploration ship Teretank found the planet. Scans revealed it still had a substantial amount of gold and silver deposits within it's surface. They went into the atmosphere to examine it more closely and found the original Ratakan ore refinery and prison facility. The ground crew was also killed 4 hours after landing and the ship took off and reported it's location to the rest of the galaxy and made sure that every major government marked the planet as a hazard to navigation and to not go there. Prominent Species Mutant Sand burrowers: These creatures originally came from the planet Blenjeel. The Ratakans transplanted several of the species to Teegeeack but not before artificially putting them though several mutations, making their skin tougher, their noses more firm and increase they're over all strength allowing them to move just as, if not more effectively as the original Sand Burrower though Teegeeacks rougher geology. Bull Rancor: These creatures, transplanted from Felucia, were amongst the first creatures deposited by the Rataka. They are the only known predators of the Mutant Sand Burrowers. In turn their only predator are swarms of Volgam. They are rare on the planet, sticking mostly to the very hot equatorial areas where it's warmer. Lylek: From the planet Ryloth. They've changed little during their time on Teegeeack. The Ratakans admired their ability to survive in the harsh surface life on Ryloth and decided to move a sample of the species to Teegeeack. The sample began reproducing immediately and now the creatures are one of the planets most dominant life forms. Volgam: A native species to the planet. Volgam are nocturnal, only venturing out at night. They live in the northern regions of the planet in the rock caves within the mountains living in large colonies with hundreds to thousands of them per colony. they can get as long as 4 meters but most of them are 1-3 meters in length from nose to tail. They hunt using a mixture of echo location, infrared heat detection and motion detection. They are flying creatures who dive bomb their targets using the super hard nose of their beak and then pick the carcass apart using their beak and talons. Like most creatures on the planet, their bodies handle water very efficiently and absorb moisture through their skin while they sleep in the cool of their caves. Sarlacc: The Sarlacc on the planet was there even before the Ratakan arrived at the planet. There are three known and mapped mature Sarlacc's on the surface, all three of which are in the equatorial regions. There may be a few more younger Sarlacc's further north and south but no expedition has mapped any confirmed sightings. Gizka: Gizka were brought to Teegeeack by the Ratakans inadvertently. They escaped from the Builders ships and moved to the planet to multiply in massive numbers very quickly. They primarily serve as prey for the planets predator population and only survive because their birth rate is so high that it can outbalance their tremendous death rate. Wraid: Desert Hulak Wraids were transplanted from the planet Tatooine by the Ratakans. These creatures have taking to Teegeeack fairly easily, despite the large number of predators that can hunt them like the mutant sand burrowers and Volgam. They've changed slightly over the years to become a much hardier breed with tougher skin and stronger jaws to compete with the other predators on Teegeeack, but they require more water then the Tatooine Wraid and so there are less of them present on the planet.